Our Story: Alternate Labyrinth Ending
by Darknessinthedreamer
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are faced with new challenges after the events of the Labyrinth...Will she remember? Re-write of a previously started, now deleted, fanfic of mine. Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth and its associated characters/actors. They belong to their respective owners.
1. The peculiar gift

The morning started off fairly well for Sarah, she had managed to get up and get dressed in record timing. She had spent the night before cramming through all of the 'pre-lecture' notes that had been issued on enrolment day. The pre-lecture notes were considerably easier to accomplish than the fifteen pages of book titles which made up the reading list for this year's modules. Sarah calculated there to be roughly, 127 book titles which Sarah believed to be unnecessarily harsh and unfair. She continued to stare at the remaining half-a-page of notes which she had not been all too successful in revising.

* * *

The doorbell sounded off in the distance, breaking Sarah's trance-like state of revision. Her Stepmother, Karen, yelled up the stairs, "Sarah, it's for you". The bright morning sun spilled into the hall through the open door.

Sarah, being extra cautious, shielded her eyes from its blinding light as she navigated herself to the front door, however she was not cautious enough as to avoid walking into the door, ' _Ouch!'_

The young man that was stood on the other side of the threshold, leaned forward to offer his assistance. Sarah, being an independent young woman, collected herself and gracefully declined his offer of help. In turn, the young man bowed and looked at her with his mismatched eyes, before introducing himself, "Hello, I'm Jareth and I just moved in next door, so I thought I'd call in order to introduce myself to my new neighbours. My Mum was talking to your Stepmother yesterday, Karen I believe? Whom explained that you attend the same College that I shall be attending as of today".

Sarah nodded and smiled, her words clogged up in her throat by some invisible plug. Jareth was handsome, his eyes unusually mismatched; one was a vivid oceanic blue and the other a fresh meadow green, contrasted against his platinum blonde hair. His devilishly handsome looks were increased as soon as he smiled back at her. He took her hand and reached into his pocket with his other hand and brought out a tiny black box that was tied with a crimson ribbon. He spoke, with hints of nervousness running through each word, "This is for you". Her puzzled expression led him to explain, but when he spoke this time, his voice was calmer as if he had managed to regain his confidence.

"I've brought you a gift, for it is customary back where I'm from to bring your new neighbours a gift when you move to a new town". Sarah smirked, accepting Jareth's offering she added, "Thank you". Jareth nodded in agreement before darting off, when he reached half way down the drive, he yelled back to her, "I'll catch you later".

Sarah closed the door behind her, leaning her back against its cold oak wood. She pondered over the unusual young man. It wasn't as if the young man himself was unusual but rather the unnerving sense that she had seen him before…that she knew him. It was a disturbing sense of Déjà vu. Sarah looked at the watch on her wrist, 8:13am, _I need to be in class in seventeen minutes. It really is a good job we live soo close to the college._

Despite the pressing matter of time or the lack of, her curiosity had reached its peak, so she ventured towards the living room coffee table. Once there she placed the little box onto the table and began tugging delicately at the crimson ribbon to reveal the contents contained within the box. It fell open with ease, its treasures no longer a secret. Sarah stared with an unusual look of surprise. Inside was a tiny note card that read in perfect calligraphy;

 **"** A crystal, nothing more.

Except if you look into it... it will show you your dreams **"**

* * *

 _What a peculiar gift…_ Filled with intrigue Sarah lifted the Crystal from its box, but before she was able to get a good look at the object, she was called for by her Stepmother Karen. 'Coming, Karen!'

Sarah followed Karen's voice into the kitchen where her Stepmother was stood with a disapproving look spread across her face. 'Sarah its already quarter past eight, if you don't leave now you will be late for College and you don't want that on your first day of the year', Karen paused when she caught Sarah gazing at the box on the table, 'Sarah please listen to me when I am talking to you'.

'I better leave otherwise I am going to be late, wouldn't want to be late on my first day, bye Karen', Sarah gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her bag and left the house.

The morning sun had already risen to its peak which was unusual for it being so early in the morning, but today was different and not just because of the weather. Today was a fresh start, the first day of her final year at College. She had already managed to successfully complete the previous year with exceptional grades and was just a mere nine months away from graduating College in June of next year. Sarah was in deep thought and was oblivious to the fact that perched a few metres above her was a large White Owl which was fixated on her.

Sarah had the unnerving sense of being watched, she looked around and there was not a single person in view but what she did catch sight of- was the Owl which she was certain had in fact been watching her. The idea of the Owl watching her gave her the idea that she was its prey. The thought of this caused her hair to stand on end, sending shivers down her spine as she stood completely still. In the moment it took her to blink and regain control over her body, the White Owl had disappeared. There was just something about that Owl that Sarah didn't like, something was wrong. It was wrong.

Sarah had arrived at College, collected her timetable and was sat at a desk for her morning lecture. All of it had been a blur as her full concentration was on that Owl, the White Owl that had been watching her… _But at least she had made it in for 8.30!_

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Please feel free to review/follow and favourite if you liked it! Also, don't be scared to PM with suggestions either. We all have to learn from our mistakes :) Thanks!


	2. Lectures and books

'Excuse me, is this the Geography lecture?' Jareth who was clearly flustered stood at the threshold of the classroom awaiting to see if this was the correct room. He scanned the room and found her, her with the smooth brown hair and her sparkling brown eyes which unknown to many, had gold flecks running through them. There was no way he could ever forget _her_ … His eyes lingered on her for a few more moments until he was hauled back to reality by the lecturer, 'Yes, are you a student?'

Jareth nodded in response, 'very well, take a seat next to' the lecturer scanned the room for empty desks and looked over the sheet of names which corresponded to images of the students, he prayed that of the three empty seats that he would get to sit next to 'Sarah.'

Jareth raised his eyebrows and smirked, for once, things were going his way and they really hadn't been going his way lately. Ever since she had conquered his Labyrinth, Jareth had changed. His life was no longer complete and he knew why. He had spent the past four years learning about humans and how they interact with one another but most of all he spent the past four years creating a spell that would allow him to have a fresh start with Sarah, one where she wouldn't remember the events that happened in the Labyrinth. It hurt him to see her so upset after she conquered the Labyrinth and he vowed that he would never again cause Sarah such pain.

* * *

Jareth walked over to the empty desk and took his seat. He placed all of his textbooks out onto the desk, he was aware that he would actually have to attend the lectures and with that came class participation. He found this unusual because the Goblin Kingdom does not have a college and school stops at age 12. What was more unusual was the little red book that also fell out along with his textbooks, he did not recognise it as one of his but the title of the book filled him with dread, 'The Labyrinth'. He quickly shoved it back inside his bag and kicked the bag under his desk, lest Sarah should see the book. Jareth didn't want to chance anything that could trigger her memories to come flooding back, especially when he couldn't judge just how delicate the spell is, even the title 'Labyrinth' could bring it all flooding back- just one trigger and it would all be over. His chance would be over.

Jareth didn't take any of the lecture in, for he had pressing matters on his mind. He even ignored Sarah not that she even tried to speak to him as it appeared that her mind was also elsewhere. The hour long lecture seemed to drag as he watched the clock. Luckily for him that there wasn't another lecture straight after this one for there was an hour long gap, which he intended to use to travel to the Goblin City to find out what this book was.

* * *

The lecturer dismissed the class but called for Jareth to stay behind. _Just what I need._

'Hello Jareth'

'Hello?' he replied with a quizzical expression.

'I wanted to ask how you are fitting in around here, I understand that you are new to the town. Have we met before because your name is awfully familiar, but it doesn't list your last name on the register?'

'Why do you need to know my last name?'

'I was enquiring as to why it isn't on the register, unless its like those famous celebs that have only one name?'

'Celebs?' Jareth paused to consider his next move, wasting time sure wasn't on his to do list, 'Never mind, I'm probably not making any sense because I'm tired, moving in and starting college the same day has drained me. Do you mind if I leave now? I'm going to get some coffee to hopefully give me a boost ahead of my next lecture.'

'Of course, Jareth. I shall see you on Tuesday.'

Jareth hurried out of the classroom and headed straight out of college. Taking a few sharp left turns, he soon found himself alone and was able to transport himself back to the Goblin Kingdom.

When he arrived he stormed his way up to the castle, sending two small Goblins flying as he barged through the double doors.

Jareth sat on his throne, hunched over the little red book that he had pulled out of his bag. _What is this book?_ Jareth sat and opened the book. His heart began to race as he recognised the story, 'The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers…' _How is this even possible?_

With intrigue building up inside him, he skipped to the very last chapters, he had to know if the story ended differently. He read the last two chapters. But the parts that hit him the most were the ones he knew all too well.

* * *

 _"You have no power over me."_

 _"No!" Jareth screamed._

 _"No!" the goblins exclaimed, astounded._

 _A clock began to strike._

 _Jareth tossed the crystal ball up into the air, where it hovered, a bubble. Sarah looked at it, and saw Jareth's face, distorted, on the shifting, iridescent surface. Gently, it drifted down toward her. She reached out fascinated fingers for it and, as she touched the bubble with her fingertips, it burst. A mist of water atoms floated down the air toward Jareth._

 _But she saw that Jareth had disappeared. She heard his voice, for a last time, moaning, "Sarah ... Sarah ..."_

 _His empty cloak was settling onto the ground. A beam of light picked out a little cloud of dust motes rising from it._

 _The clock continued to strike._

 _With a last, slow flutter, the cloak lay still. From beneath it, as the clock struck for the twelfth time, a white owl flew out and circled over Sarah._

 _Tears were trickling down her cheeks._

* * *

'NO. NO. NOOOOO!' Jareth screamed as he sent the little red book flying across the throne room.

Guards ran in to the room, to see what all the fuss was about. 'Are you okay your Majesty?' spoke one of the guards. Whilst the other two tried not to walk into one another, clearly trainees their helmets were far too big for them which impaired their vision, which resulted in the pair aimlessly wandering around the room.

'Fetch me Bookworm.' He snarled at the nearest Goblin guard. Jareth struggled against his emotions which were rapidly spiralling out of control.

'Of course your Highness, will that be all?' spoke the leader of the guards, as the others headed out of the throne room, walking and stumbling as they exited.

'Just bring him to me, NOW!' The guards pushed and shoved one another as they began speeding out of the room, down the hall and straight through the Labyrinth, towards the hall of records which was home to the ironically named 'Bookworm'.

Bookworm was a Goblin of the highest order, older than even Jareth, the Goblin knew of everything magical, mystical and Goblin related. Bookworm could recite all of the previous monarchs, the monarchs family tree as well as any conquerors of the Labyrinth. His home and livelihood were books.

When Bookworm finally arrived, Jareth was pacing forwards and backwards, his mind uneasy.

'Sire, you called for me?'

'Bookworm, I need your help'

'Okay, what can I do for you?'

Jareth located the book, which had landed behind a crevasse in the stone flooring, some say that the exact crevasse used to be the hiding place of the previous Kings spell book, and handed it to Bookworm, 'What is this Sir?' Bookworm asked as he stared at the small book.

The book itself was red in colour with a beautifully detailed cover which consisted of vines and roses all in black, bold gold lettering which gave revealed its title; 'THE LABYRINTH'. Inside, the book was filled with white linen pages, like any book it consisted of a beginning, a middle and an end. The end was what caused Jareth great concern. It was as if his fate had been taken away from him. Seeing the end implied that there was no future for him and Sarah, this was his story and he needed to know more. He had to know more.

'That is what I want to know', Jareth replied as he watched Bookworm flick through the book, his eyes on the brink of leaking salty tears.

Bookworm looked it over and flicked through its contents, 'Why sire, This is the story of you and Sarah.'

'I know that Bookworm' Jareth rubbed the sides of his temples in circular motions, reminding himself that the Goblin was only trying to help but his patience was already ice thin. He paused, lifted his head and added, 'But what I do not know is how it exists, why it exists'

'I am not sure why or even how it exists, I think we need to go to the hall of records and find out'

Jareth waved his hand and smoke surrounded the pair of them, within seconds the smoke had encapsulated the whole room, clouding their vision. When the smoke had finally fizzled out, the pair were stood in the heart of the hall of records. Once they had reached the right room, for everything had its own section, Bookworm began fumbling about as he searched through numerous books. Jareth flicked aimlessly at the pages of books lay on the desk, he didn't have a clue what to look for or even where to look for it. Whatever 'it' was.

Jareth sat on the desk chair and put his feet on the desk, he moved his hand in a circular fashion, resulting in a crystal forming which showed images of Sarah.

'Hey, shift your feet!' Bookworm yelled as Jareth had actually plonked his feet not only on the desk but on a bunch of very old books. Jareth grunted, looked down at his feet and tutted. 'Look' Bookworm added, 'I wouldn't put my feet on the throne, so don't do it to my stuff'.

'Ahh but if you put your feet on the throne in such a manner, I would be forced to send you head first into the eternal bog of stench!', Jareth laughed and so did Bookworm, it was kind of a joke between the two as Bookworm was and is one of Jareths closest friends. It was well known that Bookworm could get away with such behaviour including sarcasm, an area that he matched Jareth in equally.

Jareth continued to watch Sarah through his crystal after he had moved the books, but he didn't pick them up, no, for that is why you have magic! With a wave of his hand the books were sent flying across the room and put back in their original places, as one particular book was floating mid air, a page slipped out. Bookworm bent down to pick up the piece of paper, frowned at its contents and then flipped it over to examine the back of it.

'Ah ha!' Bookworm exclaimed after his eyes had finished absorbing the information from the little sheet of paper.

'What is it Bookworm?'

'Sire it's just that this is no ordinary book and not just because it contains the story of you and Sarah. According to this Sire, it's the one thing that will bring back Sarah's memories of the Labyrinth. It is the one thing that can undo the spell.'

'How does this exist? I did not create an escape clause. I don't want an escape clause.' Jareths world was slowly crashing around him, much like it did that da...he really didn't want to think about it. Not now...not ever.

'That is true, you did not create it because this is not your magic. This magic is ancient. The book, the book of you and Sarah, existed before you did the spell and was not destroyed by your spell, like the memories, because its origin is far stronger.'

'If my magic did not create this book then who's magic did create it? And why?'

'I do not know'

'What? How? You are supposed to know everything?' The latter was a mixture of frustration and a question, rather than an outright burst of anger. Bookworm understood the predicament that this had left Jareth in. He walked over to the Goblin King and placed a hand on his shoulder, which was easier to do when Jareth was sat down and near impossible when he was stood up. Bookworm looked at his King with sorrow in his eyes, 'I am afraid that even my knowledge has its limitations.'

'Bookworm, I entrust you with this book and I wish for you to find out anything and everything that you can about this book and contact me when you do find something. Until then, nobody is to know of its existence. I bid you farewell.'

'Goodbye Sire.'

With that, Jareth waved his hand and was transported back into the throne room of the castle. He retired to his throne and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees whilst his forefingers massaged his temples. The time he spent on his throne seemed like hours, waving his hand the thirteen hour clock appeared...

His day had been going extremely well, until he jinxed it with his comment on how things 'were going his way for once'. The last thing that he needs it for more bad news or for Sarah to stumble across that book. _That wretched book_.

If today wasn't bad enough, he was now going to be late for his next lecture with... _Sarah._

* * *

 _Where is he?_ She thought to herself as she watched the clock continue to tick at the front of the lecture room. Sarah bit the corner of her lip and frowned, she couldn't understand why she cared so much about a guy she hadn't even said two words to. Tell a lie, she literally spoke two words to him, ' _Thank You_ '.

2.13pm. Something about that '13' seemed familiar, Sarah couldn't quite put her finger on what is was that made it familiar so she put it down to the fact that a '13' occurs 12 times on a 12 hour clock. After around 10 minutes of counting and finger math she calculated that 13 occurs 25 times on a 24 hour alarm clock, if you count 13.00pm (1pm) as a 13.


End file.
